The Archadian Emperor
by gyabo92
Summary: 8yrs postgame-Larsa discovers a forgotten will from his former mentor, Judge Drace, leading him to the quiet and detached Persephone Ivanovitch. What trials of fate and morals awaits the emperor? full summary inside/rated T FOR NOW!
1. summary

Larsa had promised to himself that romance would be his last priority, his kingdom would always be first and foremost. But when he uncovers a long forgotten will from his former mentor the great Judge Drace, it leads him to the detached but alluring and headstrong Persephone, who manages to intrigue him in being the least intriguing.

Persephone had always felt alone, lost, and almost forgotten. She never knew her parents, and had grown up in her foster parent's lavish household. She was pampered, spoiled, envied but unacknowledged in affairs that really mattered. But the exceedingly chivalrous and handsome Larsa, made her see otherwise.


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: **FYI, this story revolves around Larsa, a minor character from the video game Final Fantasy XII and a fictional character I made. If you've never heard of the game or whatever, GREAT! Because frankly, this story will be alot easier to enjoy without the bias one forms when they are familiar with a work and its characters. And if you do know what FFXII is, then continue reading. I can't guarrentee anything, but I know it will be good.

As a forewarning, this isn't a PeneloxLarsa Pairing(there are pairings though). And the chapters will probably shift back and forth from first pov to omniscient third pov. Please do give this a chance, even if you're a faithful shipper. I feel like this story will have a lot of substance, from a critical standing hopefully.

Enjoy, subscribe, favorite, whatever. I like to feel important even though my grammar is unforgivable and my AP classes unwaivering.

-Gyabo (_Sapphire S. Ear)_

_*_Italics are thoughts;

* * *

_My name is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Last descendent of the House Solidor, emperor of the mighty Archadia. Or so I was named with the fall of the Bahumet a month ago. However at this moment, I feel no emperor's might in my words, as I looked upon the face of my heart, as she tried to prove me otherwise, she was not mines to love. _

A compass was slammed down impatiently, "No Larsa, we can not go about this. You are my dear friend, and I hold you close to my heart. But only as a sister can and nothing more. I am sorry Larsa, but I must digress, you are still quite young, this love you've confessed of is nothing of the sort. So please put it from you mind"

"But Penelo, I promise you this is no lie, this is real, I've known it since the first day I laid eyes on you, Penelo I lov—"

"No, Larsa" said Penelo, a determined demeanor drawn on her face, "We are 5 years apart, and not only that, you're the young emperor of Archades, such foolish things should not crawl out of your mouth."

_I looked at her, on the verge of tears. Here I was pouring out my soul to her, just so she can crush it with her polite rejection._

"Besides, from the looks of things I'm probably the only girl you've ever come to known. Of course you would mistake our friendship for something more."

_I felt like I was an open book. Oh the humiliation, I could not bear it. She was absolutely right in that she was the first and one of the few girls I've became acquainted with. But how would she understand, I was only 13, and half my days were caught between politics and books. She could never understand…_

"On top of that, you've just barely came out of primary school. Do you really believe love can be found early on?"

_She was right, in all her counterpoints. I was a hopeless "man" by now, but a piece of my pride would not let me back down. I don't even know why my mouth bother opening up, it was a lost game and I swear someone must've "confused" me._

"Penelo, please, I can give you everything, and in 2 years I'll be a debuted as a gentlemen, and then I can officially court and—"

Penelo let out a deep sigh of frustration and pity, which silenced me effectively, "Larsa, look. I know this is hard. But you have a kingdom to change, alliances to be rebuild, and a whole life to live before you ever think of this stuff. The people need you. Damages need to be repaired. Just be the kind and helpful boy you've always been. And maybe when you're old enough someone will come along. I take that back, not maybe, certainly" and with that she turned to leave, but not until she flashed me a most apologetic face one would give a dying man who sees the light.

"Oh, and just so you know, I came to say goodbye, since me and Vaan are packing for the Jagd's. I'm in love with the sky, and I'm in love with Vaan. I thought you would've noticed."

_And with that the door clicked shut. I sat back down in my chair, and put my head in my hands, allowing a few tears to slip past their doors. _"What a fool I have been"

_This was supposed to be my fencing hour; I had left practiced just so I can see Penelo. I had recited my confession in my head for over 4 weeks. I had planned every articulation and promise I would make to her. Of course, I managed to overlook one thing: rejection._

"_Kind and helpful boy" Was that all I will ever be? Vayne was right, I was not ready for the real world, I was weak and lame and always at someone else's heel. Ironic I should succeed him as king._

_What am I thinking?! Vayne was a deceptive man, he killed Father and our other three brothers, whom I can not draw out. He was drunk with power, I shall not think like him. Lest I shall become like him._

_I will continue to be kind and helpful, llistening and patient. Ivalice does not need a militarist rule, they need a diplomatic one. However I shall not bother with love again._

_If I had known it would be this draining and unsuccessful, I wouldn't even bother. How naïve was I? Penelo was right, I was not in love, she has never made any "romantic passes" to me, for hell, I don't even know what a "pass" is to look like. Stupid, to think I was in love, and made a fool in my own grounds._

_I shall not love any more, Archades needs an emperor not another hopeless romantic poesy._

"What is that?" _On the corner of my desk was a small glimmering chained clasp. I got up and pulled it closer, a compass? Penelo's._

_The compass was antique, simple but alluring. With ancient carvings that can be identified as strictly Galtean. Possibly another finding of hers on her pirating games. I opened it and instantly a rusty and quite dim holograph of Ivalice appeared in the air. Words revolving it…_

"The sky is the limit, no bounty shall ever claim it" _Suddenly, my recent promise to never love again weakened. "no bounty" … no promises can ever claim love. Love is like the sky, limitless and uncontrollable._

"Maybe, I can try to love again, can't I Penelo?" _I closed the compass and tucked it away in a top drawer of my desk, _

"Just not now. Just not now."


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** If you have any questions, I'll **gladly** answer them (or guide them depending on my capability to reply), because this chapter will introduce a lot of stuff an avid would be familiar with (like "judge magisters" and "Sun-Cryst". Since I don't feel like going into too much emphasis to keep the story going, feel free to "finalfantasywikia" any characters or anything, and it should be good.

Basch fon Rosenburg sat near the head of the long table, which accommodated a good 10 others. Amongst them were the Emperor, the Head Consul, the five Senates, and the other four Magisters that had replaced the others from eight years ago …_when the Sun-Cryst was destroyed_.

Basch had also replaced a Judge's seat: his twin brother Gabranth's. As his brother's dying wish, he kept his helmet, and assumed his place as if Gabranth never died saving Ivalice; as if Basch had already died for supposedly killing a king.

"Protect the empire, protect Larsa" he had said. Basch had kept his words. He took his brother's sword and name. He was known as Gabranth, Judge Magister of the 9th Bureau to all others, and was not suspected otherwise.

He skimmed along the long faces of the fellow Senates, with their long beards and several braids. All the judges as well as he had removed their heavily sculpted helmets long ago, revealing the exhausted and flush faces of the humes beneath. It was not a pleasant thing to breathe in your own heat and have your hair plastered to your face at all times. Protocols only required them to be worn in battle and on duty, with the exception of meetings. _God how depressing they all look, making Larsa's life miserable seems to be their only enlightenment._

_But I must admit, Larsa had done well to appoint them. They are honest, loyal, and well-informed and have good intentions, though they don't own so much modesty on their part._

Basch had been worried that Larsa would miscalculate in his appointment of the new consuls and members, that he was too young, too naive to fully interpret a person's motives. Seeing that he had initially been fooled by his older brother Vayne that Archades was blossoming. It had been 8 years since Larsa's inauguration. He had just turned 13 then. _So young…_

"Gabranth, we would like your say as well" said one of the elder Senate.

"Ah yes, yes, most definitely" _now what had the question been?_

"Ah, good, good" a wide grin appearing on the elder's wasted face, "Wise decision, we have so long awaited your approval in this. So it seems we are all finally in favor of arranging a marriage for Lord Larsa seeing that he has long been in need of a good wife and heir"

_Oops. _To his left, there was a nervous fit, the kind you have when you have just felt like you were just betrayed. He glanced to his left at the head of the table. Larsa had fixed a "You-Idiot" glare on Basch.

"Now," the head consul paused to clear his throat, "on to more serious matter, Rozzaria's Sages request permission to intrude on the Necrohols to gather research, what say you my lord?"

"Permission granted, under the condition that they are not allowed to remove any artifact without Judge Otyet's scrutiny." Replied Larsa, still annoyed by the fact that his marriage was arranged and disregarded in under a minute.

"Moving on, rumors are about that the conspiracy against you still thrives, and collects more members by the day. Anyone have information regarding this?"

"I do. It seems the rumor is false. The conspiracy is actually dying out, but whether or not they will try to take action or not is still under investigation, my men are currently undergoing this."

"Thank you Judge Horden, now, relations with Purvama…"

The meeting had gone on for a good 3 hours.

As the members stood up to leave, excitedly discussing balls and interested maidens like well "maidens", Larsa immediately stood up, demanding their attention.

"Now wait a minute! This may not bother you, but seeing that I am directly involved in this matter, I feel we should further discuss this marriage business. I'm only 20 years old, I'm still young, and neither the kingdom nor I am in a state in which an heir is considered necessary. Besides, marriage is a personal matter. I can't have both my govern and consuls intrude on it."

"My lord, your debut was 5 years ago, you're turning 21 in a matter of weeks. The people expect this, from their king. And we don't want just any woman as your bride mind you. We care, so none of those lady friends you caroused around when you were 16. The woman must be from a good family, with an exceptional name and value. Don't worry your highness; we got this all under control." And with that they all turned out and left.

"*sigh, my father didn't marry till he was 28, this is all your fault Basch" mumbled Larsa, as he retrieved his notes and quills. "It'll be Nalbina for you again if I'm stuck with a wench. What happen Basch? We had an agreement that you would continue to reject their persistence until I'm up for it."

Basch put his helmet back on as he followed Larsa out of the Conseil Room. "To be honest, I wasn't paying attention. Second, I think it's about time you're married, Saribus is right, the people will think you weak and will soon lose faith in you if they do not see a woman by your side. As good of a king you, remember you inherited though death, not by success. Besides, they have not overlooked your time of recklessness; my lord you slept with 6 different women in that one year, they have doubts." _An exaggeration, but with underlying truth._

"Doubts in me? Had I not made Archades into a better place. No wars, no mist, no stones. I've even put imperials in Sochen, and repaired the Olds. And I was 17, could you blame me having some good times? Was it that awful? I'm sick of it. One spoil in my handkerchief, and I must change my entire shirt because of it. And it's not like I sleep around today. I've stopped that long ago, I've kept my vices."

It was true, archadiens normally overlooked the great deeds a person did, and placed their face with a small scandal in their life. No one could escape it, not even the king. But that particular trouble happened 3 years ago; the people had learned to love their young Emperor once again, like they had when he was 12.

Even during his teenage years of irresponsibility, he never lost interest in the well-being of his country and of his relations with the other regions. His innate trait of a good and trusted leader never left him once during his dark times, only a piece of this conscious and reputation.

"I don't get it, Vayne had far more women, and he continued so till the fall of the Bahumet. Why not taint him? Lest they couldn't any farther, he was already soaked in blood."

"You answered you own question. No one dare spit spite at him, lest they spit blood in return." Basch stopped suddenly.

"Something the matter, Gabranth" the name still felt weird on Larsa's tongue, as it did with all the others who knew who he really was.

"My lord, if I may ask a word. I have come across an old will the other night. My wife had found amongst my brother's old belongings. I know not what to do of it, but I believe you may be acquainted with its composer."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I made Basch seem gay, he's not. Larsa isn't either. Remember questions are welcomed. and review. i like to know what others think. no matter how awful they may be. just as long as they are honest and constructive.

* * *

Basch had not brought the will along with him yesterday and had promised to bring it along with him today.

_A will? of whose I wonder._

Larsa walked past the Royal Courtyard where several maidens giggled and blush as he past. He politely gave a wave of acknowledgement to a group of ladies taking teas, discussing the latest bachelors. He could've just heard him name being mentioned within the conversation.

Upon reaching his office he called for his maid to fetch him some bhujerban wine, and went quickly at ripping seals and writing perfectly scripted responses.

One letter sticking out of the huge pile however, caught his eye. It bore the all-too familiar seal of the Rabanastre Palace. _Ashe._

Quickly he discarded the envelope, and opened the letter which read:

{To Emperor and Friend,}

I bring with utmost happiness that I am with child. Balthier can simply not sit still. He brags the boy (or girl) shall take up pirating, just like he did. I have never been any more happy. Balthier has been so wonderful in helping take some of the burden of being a queen off me. The baby is due in two solstices. I personally invite you to our baby's welcoming. It'd be so nice to catch up as friends do again. Please reply soon.

Signed, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca

{7th of Capricorn}

_Today is the 19th of cancer. That means the baby will come along soon. Darn, how long have I delayed these letters?_

Larsa thought back to Ashe and Balthier's wedding five years ago. He had been surprised that Ashe would ever remarried, but due to the fact that she was sole heir and that she had to fight to win her kingdom back, no heir meant that Dalmasca would not live under her family's rule no longer. Ashe was deeply in love with Rasler, but it was only a matter of time. She still wears his ring every now and then, "for remembrance" she had said, and Balthier allowed it.

It had been surprising, many believed that Balthier and Fran were a couple. But true to their word, their relationship was simply platonic; they were simply just very close friends who understood each other like no one else can.

But apparently, Ashe and Balthier had taken a liking in each other. Initially, it was hushed, Ashe wanted to keep appearances, and did not want to lose the people's faith in her. Befriending a sky pirate with a huge bounty on his head was not socially acceptable. But eventually she stopped caring, and after their wedding, Dalmascans too stopped caring. For shocking as it was, a sky pirate becoming King of Dalmasca, Balthier surprisingly took upon his new role with true diligence. His former training and experience as a true descendant of Archadian blood, prodigal judge, and favored of the court, offered him the grace and manners of a king, traits that one would not see in his old self.

His former partner-in-crime Fran the vierra had also found love. She had bumped into a male vierra way warder by the name of Folkjn at Balfonheim Port one day. Chemistry between vierra is hardly understood, for the opportunity to study such relations were often slim to none, for male and female vierras lived in different villages. They apparently fell instantly in love at first sight. Possibly vierra hormones in their blood. Today they both reside in the palace with Ashe.

Larsa had seen Penelo and Vaan at the wedding too. He thought back to that humiliating day 8 years ago when he confessed to Penelo. Penelo was graceful though and didn't bring it back up, Larsa was glad. They caught up as old friends would and she had forgiven him. Penelo was expecting her first child, and Larsa for glad for the two of them. But he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, of emptiness inside. Everyone had seem to have found someone, even Basch, who had bumped into his former fiancee Mireale at the wedding.

Back then, he had just been debuted 4 weeks earlier, and was still getting use to insistent mothers trying to get a date for their daughters. However, he had no time for dates and balls (though he still had to make up for them), he had political matters at hand. Archades was now on good terms with Rozzaria and Nalbudis had just crowned their new king. Deadlands were cleared, but out of respect were not restored.

After finishing his reply to Ashe, he sent his maid back out for Basch, and retreated to his balcony for some fresh air. He looked at his reflection in the pond at his feet.

Larsa still kept his raven hair long, and even after all these years he still managed its perfect windswept appearance. Like the other men of Solidor, Larsa shares the porcelain skin and mesmerizing gray eyes of his fellow precedesors. But while the men of his family eludes a hard and fierce persona, Larsa's face was much softer, and he had a much less prominant nose. His face was almost like an angels, many would comment. _"It's as if he nevered sin with that face." _By now, he's abandoned his childish wardrobe of flashy green wrap-ups and simple frocks, and adopted a more mature and masculine look, that further defined his royal presence. His voice still retained its elegance and loveliness, but in a deeper octave, and his stance was ever so perfect.

Those who lived in the palace had constantly praised him on his "handsome physique".

Larsa was modest, but he was also honest. He knew himself, that he attracted more than half a room of lustful eyes. But what drew them more was the innocence he kept about himself. His mystifying gray eyes were more than enough to entrance anyone who would look into them. His prance was graceful, elegant. He was intelligent, and above all chivalrous. A humanitarian and a gentleman. A pacifist with a passion. Not to mention, Emperor of the mighty Archadia.

The catch of the lake, and yet he wasn't interest in anyone. Lonely he was, but he was tirelessly a man of work, no time for fool's play. Not only that, but he was not ready to love again. _Just not now_ he repeated to himself quietly. He pulled out the compass from his coat pocket, and ran his thumb over it. "The sky is the limit…" _just not now._


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**I gladly appreciated suggestions on how to make the story better, like how to word my sentences differently, what to add, what to dismiss. Pronouns. Etc., nothing on spelling or grammar though. I go to school, I have essays from AP English to proof. Harhar.

* * *

'knockknock'

Larsa lifted his head from his work to answer"come in"

Basch shifted in, taking off his helmet as he sat down "Bloody hell, it gets harder and harder to breathe in these things in this heat" He reached into his pocket and drew out a worned out envelope from his armor. "Here's the will like I promised"

Larsa took the envelope wearily turning over and inspecting it's creases as if it bore information.

"It was addressed to my brother," Basch turned to check if the door was locked, "the date goes back 11 years, the beginning of Archades pursuit for the lesser lands. It was written by former Judge Magister Drace, and from what I've read, my brother was the only one to know of it."

_Judge Drace? A will so early on before her death? What threats must've compelled her for this?_

Larsa began opening the envelope and uncovered the loose leafs of paper inside, "My lord, I bring this to you, for I do not know Drace personally, and since my brother is dead, I figure its down to me to take care of it. But how can I when I know her so seldom? You however were her pupil since birth. And the contents of her will do not seem light—"

"She was a good mentor. She taught me everything I've ever known. She raised me more than my father ever had." _When he was too busy coveting over my elder brother_.

_If it wasn't for her, I would've probably ended up like the lot of them, dead and unmissed. Dracetaught me that peace can be attained as long as you lend your hand out, that to conquer people's heart, you must not do by force, but withkindness and understanding. "Blood may get what you want faster, but it will certainly not let you keep it for long. People grow hatred, and once that hatred has grown enough,it consumes them, makes them berserk withrage. So instead, nurture their hearts with love, knowledge, assurance. For the people, for yourself."_

_Her handwriting was how I've always remembered it, slanted, neat. The will read…_

{ Gabranth,

If you are reading this, then of course, I must be dead. This day was expected, since the day I was promoted to Magister. You must wonder why my will has been placed in your hands, and I will answer honestly. You're the only one amongst the military whom I can immediately trust. The only one I can have immediate communication with. Your ideals are strong and true, and I know that deep inside your heart, you too are as disgusted by the filthy deeds of this country as I.

I shall reveal to you, my life story, seeing as this is the only way and time I can ever inform you. And I feel I owe it to you to know who I really am before you go fulfill my last wishes.

I was birthed Amena Tsefreyt Drace. Native of Tsenoble Archades, born to a strictly militarant family, whose views I did not share (to their dismay). I was raised so as to hopefully become Judge Magister and favored of the Archadian Empire someday like my great-grandfather was. At the age of 20, Magister was a sure thing in my future. Another thing that was also sure was that there was an awful big deal of blackmail about. As you know Archades was never perfect, it was corrupt from its head to its toes. If two were running for the same office, you'd expect one to either disappear or surrender his campaign. The key to a man's success was either hard work and great intellect, or the more common: knowledge on people and things of precious value to the opponent. If it was known where you lived, whether you had children or family, or if there was a place you often frequented, it was sure to be held against you. Dark times they were, more than enough husbands and kins were murdered and covered up just for a chance to kiss the Emperor's foot.

By the age of 29, I felt no slight motivation to become Magister, which was now more inevitable than before. I had climbed the ranks fast, and was forming enemies. I had wanted to quit then. Archades was power hungry and I wanted no more part of the blood shed and deceit. But of course I couldn't just leave. I was in too deep. Knew too much. Once a Judge Missionary, you were stuck with the empire forever, lest your life be surrendered. My thoughts and opinions have changed. After seeing much of the world, I knew there were ways to avoid war, that annexation was not true power, and blood was but a temporary seal.

The empire grew greedy, I in turn unwantedly grew powerful, and as a result I gained even more rivals. 9 years ago when I was 30, I had met my one and only love, Gerfaan Ivanovitch. He was an archadian poet, who had fled to Rozzaria for his rebellious beliefs. We grew to love each other, we grew to learn from each other. Everyday I sought to run away, but I couldn't, not permanently that is. We flew away to the sky continent of Dorstonis for a year, where where I had my only daughter Persephone.

By then, I have gotten myself in huge trouble, here I was campaigning for Judge-Magister, and had given myself the burden of a lover and a daughter to protect. I feared for my life and my beloved one's safety. As soon as I had gotten back (for there was strict attendance for imperials and superiors alike), word had caught wing that I was involved with a nationalist and may have a child. Thus, an opportunity for blackmail.

A week later, Gerfaanhad sent an anonymous letter, quoting that he was targeted, most likely by my opponents, and told me to don't giveup my campaign. That his life would be forfeited no matter what I do. He had left our daughter with his older sister somewhere in Dostonis, said she was safe and her surname a decoy. I had wanted to surrender my chair then, I had wanted to fly to him and my daughter and run away forever, be free from such corrupted ties. "_No"_ he had said "_you must continue to run for magister, that way you at least have the chance to change Archades for the better"_

And so I solemnly stayed and ran for Magister. Soon winning my title as Judge Magisterof edification. A week later, his sister had told me that he had disappeared. Several blackmails appeared at my door, but one after another I ignored them, and did my best to pass it off as rubbish. A week later, I overheard he had taken his own life, not wanting to further livein captivity to no avail. My opponents were oddly output that I had not succumbed to the blackmail or the suicide, I had been rather objectiveto the whole ordeal. And so they dismissed the 'rumor' of my relations, thus the 'rumor' of a child with it.

My job as Magister of Edification, was not only the command of the 8thbureau (which worked hand in hand with the 9th bureau), but to also be a personal mentor to the youngest Solidor, Master Larsa. Master Larsa was about the same age as my own daughter, and thus I felt an attachment to the then-infant. I felt I owe it to him, to teach him the the right way of the world. To close his mind to greed ideas of self-fulfillment. I did not want to see another Vayne or Gramis. So as he grew older, I pressed all my hopes into the chance that he may become emperor and take all that I've taught him and change Archadia and Ivalice for the better. He was like the child I'venever held to me. I cared for him like any other mother would her own child. I still think of my own child day to day, never having really seen her. I kept in constant anonymous communication with Gerfaan's sister Rita, and have only heard good things. But my maternal self still worries.

And now back to the present, my anxiety has been confirmed. Word is out that I am not completely faithful to Emperor Gramis. That I do not believe in the 'display of triumph' Archades has accomplished. That I may know more than what I should and will not be afraid to share it to the world. It will hurt me, and as by now, kill me. But of course, it is not solely Gramis, but I am more nervous about his son Vayne. The boy is not to be trusted. He's murdered the two eldest Solidors, and by the looks of it, he isn't afraid to take on his own father.

And so my first wish is this: protect Larsaat all cost. Do not let him see war. Do not let him see pain. Only teach him justice and good. He is but a boy and we must preserve his innocence for as long as allowed. We cannot afford another Vayne on our premises. Protect Larsaas I can no longer do, his inner faith is too rare an accomadation in people. Do not let it burn out.

My last request: find my daughter, for recent events have proved to me that her current resident may not be secured for much longer. ]

Larsa sat back in his chair; most of her letter had not surprised him. Archades was corrupt, he'd figured that out after Vayne took the throne. To think he had believed only in the best of people back then. He was more wary now, as with age he learned that everyone has a dark side.

No, he was surprised to find out more about his former Mentor in her deathletter than he ever had when she was still alive. Surprised that he knew so little. She was a nationalist with a revolutionary mind, who was trapped in the spiraling depths of political tyranny. He knew that in the end, she had died trying to bring Vayne to justice for killing his father. But what shocked him the most, was that she had left behind a daughter.

"My lord, you have stopped reading?"

Larsa snapped out of his reverie, "ah yes, let me continue…ahem...

_My daughter was birthed Persephone Drace Ivanovitch, but for safety measures, was given the decoy name of Persephone Drace Lyndores. From what I've collected, Rita lived in the region of Semyon of Dorstonis, but married 8 years ago, and now lives with her husband Aristocrat Xeromus Salmakia Consistador in Vespedes of Dorstonis. As of last year, I heard from The Lady Consistador that her husband's health has been down, and that if something were to happen to the man, she shall be so overstricken withgrief she fears she may follow his lead. If this shall ever happen, I fear Persephone may not receiveany bearings or even a home to stay. It is known that Rita has four sons of her own, all of whom will receiveshares of their inheritance. Persephone however will receivenothing, and will only survive on the charities of their tolerance. She tells me that she does not wish this, for she sees Persephone as her own daughter. But her husband plays strictly by the book and will only share amongst his own noble bloodline. She tells me that she has tried to get Persephone married to a good family, but since she vowed to keep Persephone's identity secret, none had wanted her, for her lineage was unknown. No one wanted to court someone who was of questionable merit and name. The risk was to great to face of a man._

_And so I ask of you Gabranth, that shall the dreadful day of my sister and friend's death to come, to seek out my daughter. Rita is of aristocracy, so her death shall be publicized. I beg you to fly to Purvama, to the sky continent of Vespedes, Dorstoni, and retrieve my daughter and raise her for me, raise her well as I never have. Marry her off to someone good for I was not able to, and tell her of her origins, and how she came to be abandoned as I had not lived long enough to do. She deserves only the truth and the best. Thank you Gabranth, may God be with you. Faram."_

Larsa folded the letter back together and for a moment, spaced off in his own reverie.

Basch finally sighed and said "Well, your excellency. What do you suppose we do about this matter?"

Larsa sat back in his chair and closed his eyes momentarily before gazing back up at the ceiling.

"Dracewas a very special person in my life. I owe my current fortunes to her . I remembered how she had always treated me as a child, and how I hated it. To think she was a mother herself with an estranged daughter off somewhere in Ivalice. Tell me Basch, have you discovered any findings on the Lady Consistador's health?"

"No, my lord, I've only just uncovered this will 5 nights ago."

"Please do me the favor of finding out."

"Yes my lord, so does that mean we shall fulfill these wishes."

"A person's dying wish is not to be unacknowledged. Besides, you've already completed half of the will's task, why not pursue the rest? Whoever this Persephone is, we cannot leave her to her own devices, especially when we can help it."

"Yes my lord."

"Now," said Larsa, as he rose up from his chair and walked to his indoor pond, "you may return to your corridors now. Go havea nice eventide with your wife and kid. It'd do you well."

"Yes my lord. Thank you." Basch put back on his helm, and began treading to the door.

Larsa turned his attention back to the pond, kneeling by it's side, and plucking a pair of lilies from it's surface.

"It is the least I can do." And with that he carried the flowers out of the room, and walked off to the Cathedrals, to pay some respect to the two beloved magisters that had guided him to righteousness.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N:**review please with suggestions and constructive criticism. and responses and opinions are welcomed too. YAY finally getting into the fictional characters. btw, i know i made the sorry mistake of leaving out a whole bunch of characters, and you're probably screaming at me for not going more in depth on the others. but to lift off some burden, i'm going to publicly advertise a BaltheirxAshe fiction called "Stolen", it's really great and well-written, and if i ever mention balthierxashe, it'll be based off that fiction.

oh and fyi, this current chapter's events are in 712 valendian, in other words 6 years post-game. Keep in mind, the entire story will be kept in 714 valendian (8 years postgame) unless otherwise stated.

* * *

... year 712 Valendian; Vespedes, Dorstonis

Tossing and turning, in restless turmoil and frustration, laid a frail raven-haired girl of stirless green eyes. She had been awake for a good four hours now. One look out of her balcony window told her that morning was breaking. She heaved at her discontentment, for she was not one for sleepless nights. After a few more minutes of unsuccessful attempts at slumber, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and bent over to pull her drawer open.

From it she retrieved a ring whose band consisted of intertwining vines made of bronze, with a large opal incased in the middle.

_"porcelain and fragile, just like you" _he had said. _A romantic he had considered himself_.

The ring was a family heirloom of the several women of Consistador, passed down to the male successor of each generation so that he may find a bride to continue the lineage.

She had thought back to his proposal five days ago, in the garden during her usual perusals of the orchids in blooms.

--------------------------------------------

_"Marry me dear cousin. So that tog__ether, we may preserve the bloodline of my poor father's name. __You've bound me heart and soul, cousin, do not be cruel and turn me away."_

_"Eustace... I don't know what to say" _she had said, using the most safest reply she could conjure up. He had taken her strongly by surprise. A proposal was something she had never imagined... in her life.

_"Say yes, say yes, and all your fortunes will be secured. I will give you anything and everything. Just say yes." _His face showed severe determination, and what a bystander can say desperation. But she had known and lived with Eustace and his brothers all her life, and she could not mistake that shady glimmer in his eyes as one for personal gain.

_"But whatever will your mother say. And god may he rest in peace, how will your father stay in his grave? You know he spited me. He would not want his eldest son to marry someone of quesionable origins."_

Eustace grabbed her hand and mindlessly traced circles over her knuckles.

"_And as you know, dear cousin. After my dear mother and your aunt is dead, you will not have means of any sorts to speak up. How on Earth do you expect to peruse this lavish lifestyle of yours without any gil? And knowing you, you've turned down every single suitor who's had the gut to court you. You know what the town thinks, they love you and care for you but they can never come to respect you."_

The girl pulled her hand away and turned around to face the evenings full moon.

"_So let them" _she whispered, "_i do not have to live a Noble's life, and certainly don't need to marry anyone who carelessly disregards my fortunes."_

_"Darling, please be reasonable.."_

She turned around, "_Eustace, i have only regarded you as a brother and nothing more. We've grown up together all our lives. There is absolutely no way we can possibly marry."_

_"And why can't we possibly marry? Do you say you can't possibly care a pinch about your life? Darling, you need to realise that you have it easy now. I have it easy now, we all do. But I've been to the other parts of the country, I've seen the poverty that lives thick and thin in the cities ominous shadow. If you don't marry me, and if you don't marry anyone, you're as good as dead. As lord knows, it's a mighty sad sight to see such a promising rose of riches to wilt and spoil."_

She looked down at her feet, and studied her 10,000 gil shoes. "_Well then I can find a job. I went to school didn't I? I've learned much in my life, you have to give me credit for that--"_

Eustace ruffled his hair in frustration, _"But will the public give you credit for it?" _he inquired as calmly as he could. He tried his best to cool down his ever-growing irritation in the girl. She was blind and ignorant, and she wasn't going to be young and beautiful forever._ "You are the daughter of who knows who. You live, day by day by my mother's charity and my father's tolerance. I," _explained Eustace, pointing a finger at himself,_ "am being a gentleman here and sacrificing my hand for yours. Let me tell you, dear cousin, there are so many girls out there than just you and--"_

_"And so why don't you go to them then?! Your mistresses, whom we all know you lavishly waste on. They've got to be easier than me." _The girl shouted, but quickly realized her mistake as a few tears escaped their gates.

"_What? What was that you say? Go to my mistresses? Darling, you dare name me the culprit in this proposal? I am trying to give you an escape route from abandonment. A future, that we together can secure happily and easily. Unless uncertainty that is what you want?"_

The girl took in a deep breath.

"_I know you better than anyone, dear cousin. I know that you can never give up your dresses, your shoes, your jewels. Your ego says it all. You think you can easily just toss these things aside. You think you can easily make a life for yourself. Well you can't ok. You just can't. This life of aristocracy is what you want. The parties, the comrades, the trinkets. You may deny it all you want, but your hand will always receive. Your friends have all married, and now is your turn. You WANT me as your husband. Because you NEED me."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Because you NEED me_

The girl absently turned the ring over and over in the moonlight protruding through her balcony's door. She got up off her bed and walked outside to her balcony, savoring the cool breeze that caressed her skin.

_Because you NEED me_

Well she was tired of depending on other people's confidence. She was tired of always having others decide and manipulate her life for her. She was tired of being ...alone.

She thumbed the ring's opal center, and then pocketed it away into her pocket.

_Was I wrong with the choice I made? Was I too haste? too objective?_

Well, she was tired of being silent. She 'needed' to be heard.

----------------------------------------------------

She walked over to the Rose bush nearby, and fingered it's velvety petals.

"_well? what would it be?"_

The girl took a deep breath. She knew she would hate herself for what she had finally decided to say next.

"_no"_

_"i'm sorry?"_

_"NO!" _she replied, a little louder this time. "_I..I, d-don't want to marry y-you, o-or y-your m-money or your pity. I d-don't need you or any of the court's f-favor. I d-don't want to be the next in line of ladies who sit i-idly by the fireplace no more_." she felt tears cascade down her cheeks and slow at her chin. She was defiant and she knew. Stupid and shallow even. But she meant her word, she did not want to be a doll no longer. She waited for the young lord's reaction. Frighteningly enough, he was unperturbed.

He let out a sick and arrogant laugh and smirk. It was as if you predicted this, but nonetheless he was still irritated.

"_You don't want me you say? nor my money? nor the court's trust? You do not want to be coddled and in a home of secured promises? You don't want a life of work less days and lavish soirs at night? Well then, do pray tell, what you want if you reject all the good possibilities out there played out for you in life?"_

The girl gave no answer, as she bent her head down and wringed at her skirts front.

"_Huh? Answer me?!" _demanded Eustace, frustration and anger playing out clearly on his face.

She still did not answer, for even she did not know.

"_hah, pathetic. I swear, you are an upsetting young woman. Please, tell me AND ALL OF VESPEDES what you want. You tell me, what does the ignorant and almighty Persephone Drace Lyndores really wants?"_

and with that he walked off, leaving her behind in tears and emptiness.


	7. author's note

first off i would like to apologize for this shamefully late reply. i suck, alot.

to answer your question(my only reviewer), i was planning on telling larsa's story from when he turns 22, making this about 11-12 years after the events of the bahamut. Zargabaath is still alive, the 4 magisters replacing, replaced the ones that have died within the events of the game. However within chapter one Larsa is only 19. So technically the story starts from when he's 19. btw i'm assuming u read the first chapter on my fictionpress because somehow the second chapter was inputted twice -_-*

i say the prologue is the only chapter i can self-proclaim as "publishable." even though a year of inactivity has passed i am still in the midst of developing my style. going back and rereading what i've written, I can really see the weakness of it all. characters are silly sounding. everything's a bit hazy, rushed, or slow.

also i plan on changing that part about basch. cause i agree. basch is always all ears. also planning on editing everyone else. cause ashe isn't a giddy homemaker and balthier is too cool to be flustering over a baby (in my pov). plus the plot filler with fran and her viera, and basch and his "fiancee" isn't very believable. They just sound like, well, plot fillers.

i will indeed watch more cutscenes. and eventually somehow sometime in the next 5 years finish this story. cause i haven't even formally introduced larsa's soon to be love interest yet. And that's when the story should start flowing along. i am going to completely rewrite all the chapters.

Hoping there's still enough XII fans out there who care.

-gyabo

_will delete this message when new chapters are up_


End file.
